Vulcan Revelations
by cilepe
Summary: Spock/Chapel, or as I prefer to call it, Spocktine. Spock and Christine visit Vulcan for the first time as a bonded couple and Spock gets a few surprises. One-shot. (You may have already read this as chapter 47 of Drabble Like a Tribble Prompts).


Christine eyed the stately Vulcan home warily. Of course, this wasn't her first time meeting Spock's parents, but it was the first time she'd be spending a significant amount of time with them. And she was now their son's bond-mate, not merely their son's colleague.

_Relax, my wife. My mother will adore you. _

_What about Sarek?_

_I cannot speak for my father, but I do not believe you have any reason to concern yourself over his feelings._

_That wasn't the most reassuring speech you could have given me._

Spock merely shook his head slightly and sent the impression of the confidence he had in her to her through their bond.

"Much better."

Spock nodded once in satisfaction and then entered the access code into the keypad. The panel displayed his name, alerting those inside of his arrival, and the door slid open with a barely audible hiss. Extending two fingers, Spock escorted Christine inside.

Christine hadn't known what to expect, but what she saw wasn't it. The rooms were not barren or Spartan but tastefully accessorized to complement the sandy and reddish tones of the walls. She almost felt as if she were entering a museum.

_Indeed. That was a feeling I often harbored as a child._

Christine chuckled.

Just then, an attendant appeared in a doorway. She bade them follow as she escorted them to the the Vulcan equivalent of a parlor and informed them that the ambassador and his wife would attend them shortly.

Before Christine even had time to get nervous, Sarek and Amanda were sweeping through the door. Christine stood, performing the curtsy Spock had spent hours drilling her on. She thought she saw a hint of pleasure in Sarek's eyes at the gesture. Amanda was certainly pleased and as soon as Christine had straightened, she embraced her daughter-in-law tightly. Sarek greeted her in a much more dignified manner and then Christine watched with smothered amusement as Sarek and Spock awkwardly wriggled through proper Vulcan customs. It was obvious to her that they simply had no idea how to relate to each other. It was likely Sarek did not know how to make the concessions for his son that he had made for his wife. She hoped she could ease their way a little.

In the meantime, Amanda shooed her husband and son off to Sarek's study so she could have some real 'girl talk', a rare pleasure. She winked at Sarek as she whisked Christine through the narrow halls to her private sitting room. Here, things were far less formal. Pictures dotted the walls and the room gave off a cozy, welcoming air. Christine sat where Amanda indicated and released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"It was the same for me," Amanda said with a warm smile. "If you ever need to just get away from all the Vulcan-ness surrounding you, you are always welcome in here."

They chatted aimlessly for a few minutes until Amanda could simply hold herself back no longer. "You have the look about you, Christine. You're pregnant, aren't you?"

A faint blush colored Christine's cheeks and she nodded. "Leonard confirmed it right before we left. I...I haven't had a chance to tell Spock yet."

Amanda smiled knowingly. "One does not simply surprise a Vulcan."

Christine laughed. "No. We've just been so busy and haven't had a moment to ourselves."

Amanda put an arm around her. "I'm beyond happy for the two of you. But you can't wait much longer to tell him. He'll sense that we're keeping something from him."

Christine nodded. "I know. I've been thinking about just how I want to do it. Maybe you can help me out."

* * *

Spock sat in not-quite-uncomfortable silence with his father. They were each sipping traditional Vulcan tea. Sarek was the first to speak. "It is a pleasure to drink this again. Your mother does not enjoy it."

Spock merely nodded. "I had not realized how much I have missed it."

As the silence stretched on, Spock gently probed at his bond with Christine. He didn't wish to pry, and he was satisfied when he felt nothing but concentration and a sense of excitement. Whatever she and his mother were discussing, it was obviously pleasurable. He retreated from within his mind and turned his attention back to his father.

Sarek had been observing Spock with an inward sense of fondness. He knew exactly what Spock was doing because he had often (and still often did) done the same. He was never content to be away from Amanda for long and would frequently spend parts of his day just closing his eyes and drifting as his bond-mate's feelings washed over him. "I believe you have chosen well, my son."

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"I have always kept much of myself hidden from you. It seemed the logical course at the time, but now I do not believe it was the right one." Sarek let out a very human sigh and Spock's eyebrow rose even higher. "I felt you must always be a pinnacle of Vulcan ideals so that your mother's heritage would not be held against you, only to realize that it was held against you no matter what course you chose. Had I not been to proud to admit my mistake, we could have been spared these many years of separation."

Sarek paused to take another sip of his tea, now cooled past the point of enjoyment. He set the cup down and steepled his fingers. "I only wish you to find the correct balance for yourself, my son. Not for me, not for the house of Surak, not for Vulcan. Whatever you may choose in future, you shall have the support of both your mother and myself."

Spock was speechless. He'd so often felt the sting of his father's disapproval and striven to hide it, burying any hint of emotion until it burst forth in unprecedented (at least on Vulcan) acts of rebellion. Now, to hear his father say what he had done was wrong, Spock didn't know how he ought to feel. It was both pleasing and upsetting to hear such sentiments. Why could he not have realized this sooner? Did he really believe things could be different now? "I...I will consider your words," he finally said, realizing his father expected some response.

Sarek nodded once. "I thank you, my son." He had secretly hoped for a better responce, but Amanda had told him that it was likely Spock would need time. "Perhaps you would appreciate some time to yourself?"

Spock nodded in agreement. "I would. We will speak of this again at a late time." He also set down his cup of tea and retreated from the room. His mother had always found solace in the back garden. Perhaps it would offer him some as well.

* * *

At Amanda's urging, Christine left her and headed out to garden. It was remarkable, a piece of Earth amidst the Vulcan desert.

Christine inhaled deeply, letting all the scents of the various flowers fill her senses. It was almost like strolling through the parks in San Francisco and it made the whole place seem just a little more like home.

Spock had sensed her presence and chose to abandon his current train of thought for one more enjoyable. "I trust you have enjoyed yourself thus far?" He smiled as he uttered the words, certain of their truthfulness.

"Oh, yes. You're mother's an absolute doll." Christine slipped her arm around Spock's waist and rested her head on his shoulder. "I already dread going back to the Enterprise."

Spock's lips turned up in amusement. "Within a few more days, you shall deeply regret that you are not aboard the Enterprise, Christine. You never have been able to keep completely away from your work for longer."

"Well, you've got me there. But all the same, I know this place is always going to be special to me." She smiled up at him and then gently pulled him along with her. "I saw a nice looking bench somewhere in here."

Spock allowed her to lead him. It was tradition for a female to walk several steps behind her mate, but Christine had adamantly refused to do so unless it was absolutely required so as not to offend the entire planet. Spock admired her ability to stand up for herself and did not argue the point. After all, they weren't going to spending much time on Vulcan.

Once they were seated, Spock instinctively pulled Christine against him, but she set a gentle hand on his arm to stop him. "I have something to tell you before I forget everything that your mother worked so hard to teach me." She took his hand, letting her feelings accompany her words, which she spoke slowly in the Vulcan tongue.

"_I am carrying a part of you within me. Our child, Spock. Taluhk nash-veh (I cherish thee)." _She then brought his hand to rest where soon there would be visible signs of the life growing within.

For the second time that day, Spock had no response. It seemed that his reason had frozen, leaving his emotions to run free. All that he could do was allow Christine into his mind, to experience for herself what he could not say. With his free hand, he placed his fingers softly on her face. "My mind to your mind," he whispered. Between the meld and their bond, there was nothing Spock wanted to express that Christine couldn't understand.

When finally Spock ended the meld, Christine reached up to his face and wiped away the few tears that had spilled from his eyes. _You never need hide that aspect of yourself from me again if you do not wish to, ashayam._

Finding himself still incapable of proper thought or speech, Spock reacted in the most human way possible. He tilted Christine's chin up and kissed her, long and deep, leaving them both breathless when he broke away.

Christine sighed, a deep, contented sigh. "Let's just stay out here for a bit longer."

"Quite logical," he replied, kissing the top of her head.


End file.
